


Silence is Silver

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Azkaban, they still love each other, but it's harder now.  Written for Porn Battle XII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Silver

Remus does not speak; he dare not. To speak would be to break the fragile hold that Sirius has on reality or unreality, to cause him to break away and curl again into remembrances of Azkaban. So Remus is silent in his need, silent as he slides slick fingers between his own legs and stretches himself with careless haste – he is a werewolf, he will heal – and spreads himself wide for his friend and lover. Sirius slips into him easily; they have always fit together and always will. A werewolf cannot help but be accommodating for his mate.

Sirius fucks him hard and harshly, not quite violently, and in this moment he seems again the boy he was before war and cold imprisonment broke him: selfish and sweet, dangerous and utterly loyal, utterly Remus’s. This is why Remus comes to Sirius’s bed at night, for these precious moments of reunion, for the chance to remember the boy he fell in love with so many years ago. Sirius is good at this, as he is good at so many physical things; he fucks like he was born to it, and Remus bites his own lips to keep the pleading words at bay. If he dared speak, he would beg, as he has so many times before: please, Sirius, harder, faster, Merlin, please fuck me. But he holds the words behind his teeth and watches hungrily as Sirius tenses, jerks against him harder, relaxes suddenly into surprised satiation. Remus catches him, ignoring his own erection, and holds the other man until the limpness of post-orgasmic bliss lapses into the true relaxation of sleep. Then he slips from the bed, tucking Sirius in tenderly. Sirius cannot bear to sleep beside anyone anymore, so Remus leaves him there, slips softfoot into the bathroom to jerk himself off quickly, and retreats to his solitary bed to dream of younger days.


End file.
